


Author Misses Her Favorite Authors

by DriannaHarper



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriannaHarper/pseuds/DriannaHarper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a rant, and not a story.  There are trolls making my favorite authors leave this site, and after what happened with FF, I hate to see it here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Author Misses Her Favorite Authors

A few weeks ago, I went to re-read one of my favorite stories, only to notice that it, and the author, were gone. It happens. I was sad, but moved on.

Last week, I went to find another author I liked, only to find that they’d been so badly attacked by the commentators that they’d removed their story, changed it, and held it out again for reader approval. All the while saying that they’d be leaving on completion, because people were being so horrible with their reactions.

Today, while looking forward to an update, I was told that a story I love, and the author that wrote it, was gone. As a writer on this site, I’m not unaccustomed to trolls, critics, and/or people that just want to be mean for the sake of ruining someone’s day.

And to that, I say- Are you that person? No? I work in a job that means I deal with that kind of person, up front and calling me ugly names to my face, every day. I have to smile and nod, and say it’s okay when it’s not. You know what gets me through it?

Getting home and knowing that you aren’t that person. If I write something, there are going to be those horrible people that drag us down. And for every one of them, there are a THOUSAND of you. So I want you to know.

We love you. The readers that keep up the count. Those that hit Kudos. Those that leave comments. Don’t let those jealous ass clowns win. Message me if you need to. I have very inventive insults ready for them. But don’t let them win. 

Don’t let them win. Let me win. I need my stories, and I need to know that those fuck monkeys aren’t winning. Please. Do it for the children.

This is specifically aimed to Katiedid, Poe, Mambo, and Phoenix 173.

**Author's Note:**

> I added this in the comments, but I do feel the need to say it here as well-
> 
> "I will amend my statement, as I agree with several of the comments here. Critics in and of themselves are not necessarily bad. Constructive criticism should be welcomed, and I know when I receive it for my pieces, I try to incorporate it. It's the critics that are negative for the sake of being negative, the critics that tear an author apart because a story wasn't written the way THEY wanted it to be written, that bother me. The whole point of writing is to be creative, and no one person is going to think in exactly the same way as another. That's what makes reading FUN."


End file.
